evangiadndfandomcom-20200214-history
Society and Culture
Arts, Entertainment, and Recreation Artists are viewed as high class, due to the fact that the lower class spend all of their time working, with very little spare time or money to spare to learn how to paint, sculpt, or write. Gnomes are often considered the best artists, although they typically only make happy or aesthetically beautiful art. Human artists, on the other hand, tend to focus on political art, art that evokes feeling and thought. Sculptures and statues tend to be the most sought after form of art to collectors, although paintings are still a valuable artwork. While most cities don't have any sort of "entertainment district," many taverns have bards or minstrels come in to sing or perform. Karamec, however, has a giant theatre known as the Globe Theatre. It is the dream of every potential actor, singer, or poet to perform there. The Lord Chamberlain's Men, a travelling troupe of actors, make their living by playing outside of cities, in public parks, and in taverns, relying on donations to keep them afloat. They have played at the Globe Theatre more than any other group ever has. Architecture The majority of houses and buildings are made of wood or clay, while the upper class can afford stone and even iron, in some cases. With wood being as plentiful as it is, it is also very cheap as a result. It takes approximately 100 gp and a month for a full builder crew to build a small house. To save costs, many people do not have hallways, instead having each room be directly connected to other rooms. In addition, many shops in cities double as their owners' homes, with their bedroom being just above or just below the shopping room. Daily Life In cities, such as Citutaba or Arilenami, citizens regularly see new faces, both human and nonhuman. With the exception of tieflings, most people greet non humans with open arms as much as they would any human. However, in small towns, strangers often aren't trusted, and humanoids such as half orcs or halflings may be harassed, kicked out of shops, or even assaulted. While this is frowned upon by the royal court, it isn't common enough that any effort has been made to improve the situation. Many people in cities are open to new ideas, such as new gods, new creation stories, or even new philosophies. Education While most everybody can read and write, very few people have any formal education. Most people learn what they need to know in life from their parents and/or an apprenticeship. Parents teach their children how to read and write around the age of three, and most apprenticeships start at the age of eight. For education past what is required for their profession, the rich often send their children to Karamec, where there is the College. There, students are taught various languages, mathematics, history, and other scholarly subjects. Magic users are often sent for free to the Mages College, where they refine their magical abilities. Mages usually pick a school to focus on, although there are many who never specialise in a single school. Category:Browse